After the end
by Twixlett
Summary: The summary is in the actual story at the beginning in bold.[DISCONTINUED]
1. Sneak Peek

**hey guys, I've decided as well as my other fanfic 'is this love?' To create a fanfic from Ichigo's point of view about what happens after the battle, that's why the title is 'After the end' I'm gunna give you a little sneek peek of the first paragraph of it. Hope you enjoy it. **

**Peace Nya~!**

Ever wonder what happened to the Mew-Mews? Why nobody ever saw them? I'll tell you why, because we disbanded. We never used our powers after that, we still had the DNA of the animals so my cat like features stuck around. My name is Ichigo Momomiya and our story starts 4 years later. I'm now 17, I no loner work at the pretty pink café but I try to keep in touch with everyone. Even the aliens. Anyway, even after 4 years I've been finding myself walking past the place that me and Kisshu met. Usually there's no one on this street. But on this day, I saw someone standing outside the tall building where my first kiss was placed on my lips.

**That's all I'm gunna write otherwise I'll get carried away, I kinda like the plot of this story but I hope you guys will enjoy it too. I'm going to be starting it soon, regardless of the reviews that I get this story will happen. And I like to say thanks to the people who reviewed my other fanfic and you will probably get to appear as the disclaimer in this fanfic :) **

**Peace Nya~! **


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so this is the first part of 'After the end' hopefully its not too long. I actually wrote this in a book before actually putting it on the internet. Anyways hope you enjoy.**

**Peace Nya~!**

**Chapter 1**

_Ever wonder what happened to the Mew-Mews? Why nobody ever saw them? I'll tell you why, because we disbanded. We never used our powers after that, we still had the DNA of the animals so my cat like features stuck around. My name is Ichigo Momomiya and our story starts 4 years later. I'm now 17, I no loner work at the pretty pink café but I try to keep in touch with everyone. Even the aliens. Anyway, even after 4 years I've been finding myself walking past the place that me and Kisshu met. Usually there's no one on this street. But on this day, I saw someone standing outside the tall building where my first kiss was placed on my lips._

I figured it was a boy, in the jeans and grey hoodie. I tried to see their face but the hood covered it. As I stood about 10 feet from this guy. He turned his head to look at me. He then turned away and walked in the opposite direction. I decided to follow him, keeping the distance I was already at. We walked for about 10 minutes before he turned down an alley way. I continued to follow but when I got there he was gone. With a bit of confusion on my face, I shrugged my shoulders and went home.

When I got home I called Ryou, to talk about that guy who disappeared. He said it was just another stranger. So then I call Akasaka but he said the same thing. I tried calling Mint and Zakuro but neither of them answered. Lettuce thought maybe it was just a coincidence. With a 'hmph!' I called Kisshu, at least he took an interest in what she said.

"Oi, Kisshu!" I said.

"Oi, Ichigo! What is it?"

"It's about something that happened today, none of the others were any help..." I slumped in the chair I was sitting in.

"What is it?"

"You know the place we first met?" I stopped awaiting an answer but didn't get one so I carried on, "there was this guy standing there, the street is usually empty, but this guy was just standing there! Starring at the building."

"How did you know he was there?" Kisshu questioned me.

"I've been walking past there a lot lately, since me and Aoyoama broke up. Anyways -" I was cut off.

"Wait, you and Aoyoama broke up?" He seemed to have a slight sound of happiness in his voice.

"Yeah, why?"

" No reason, carry on..."

"Anyway, this guy looked at me and then walked the other way. I followed him but when he turned an alley way I found he was gone... I thought I recognised him but I didn't get to see his face clear enough."

"Oh..." There seemed to be some relief in his voice, "well maybe he was just some random guy..." He started to sound slightly awkward now.

"Kisshu? Do you know something I don't?" I said in a mischievous voice.

"No!" He sharply replied.

"Fair enough, hey Kisshu?"

"Yes Ichigo?"

"I miss you..."

"I miss you too koneko-chan."

"When are you visiting?"

"Soon koneko-chan, soon."

I looked at the time, "well it's 10 o'clock, I better go. I've got work tomorrow."

"Good night koneko-chan."

"Good night Kisshu," I hung up the phone.

That was how our conversations went mostly every night. If I didn't call him, he called me. I'd tell him what happened in the day, we'd talk about it, then we would say we missed each other and by the time we had finished I'd have to go.

I snuggled under my blankets, still in thought of that guy... Who was he? Eventually I forgot about it and fell asleep.

**BUZZ!**

Argh!

**BUZZ!**

I moaned and slowly opened my eyes. As usual my alarm went off at 5 am. I got out of bed and ready for work. I worked at a music studio on the other side of town, that explains the earliness. The job was good pay. It gave me enough money to pay rent and buy food. I paid my bills from side jobs I did like, pet grooming and market work. I didn't work very long hours. The studio was 7am - 2pm. Pet grooming was 2:30pm-4:30pm and the market was 5pm - though the hours weren't long the pay was good enough for me to live in this place.

Once I was ready, I grabbed my keys and phone and ran to the train station. It takes me about 30 minutes to get there but I should be alright, it doesn't matter If I'm like a minute late.

-**later**-

I arrived at the studio. My job here was to create music for people to listen to in the radio. And clean, and make sure that all the records went in the right place . I also had to bring tea and coffee to the others and I have to open and close the s

After a 7 hour shift I went to my next job, pet grooming. My job there was to groom pets, clean their hair, bring the human customers coffee and the pets milk or water.

At the market, I just sell what's on the stall. My boss has another one so. My pay is what ever comes in during the day.

Finally work was over, luckily it was for a while. I was given a two week holiday by my bosses. So I was happy.

As I walked home, I walked past that place again and saw the same guy. This time he came up to me, "Ichigo?"

"Huh? How do you know my name?" I was kinda scared... How did this guy know

If you take me back to your place, I will reveal everything..." He gestured taking down his hood.

Although this guy was a complete stranger, I agreed. I was determined to find out who he was.

We walked in silence all the way to my place. When we finally reached my apartment. I opened the door, slipped my shoes of and sat in the couch, "well who are you then?"

"Determined I see... Gimme a sec. The zips got stuck." He stood there struggling with the zip, it made me giggle a bit. After a while he finally got it working, "ready?"

I nodded

"You sure?" He spoke playfully.

"Yes I am! Now show yourself!"

"Hm... How about we play a game first?"

"What?!" I shouted, _this guy I annoying me now!_ I thought to my self.

"A game, you have to guess who I am..."

_Okay, I'm really annoyed now!_ I thought as the rage grew on my face.

"Let me give you a clue, eh, Koneko-chan?"

Wait! Koneko-chan? That's what Kisshu calls me... Wait! I spoke in my head and then aloud, "K-kisshu?"


End file.
